


my pretty little angel(ziall/lilo/hed)

by lolz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Anger, F/F, F/M, Hidden - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mates, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Succubus, Werewolf, black angel and white angel, ghost - Freeform, hed, lilo, management sucks, nice simon, secret, torn - Freeform, what am i supposed to write?, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall,the innocent good boy. the angel.<br/>zayn, the bad boy. the black angel.<br/>harry and ed, the ghosts.<br/>louis,the werewolf.<br/>liam,the succubus.</p><p>management,the fucking bastards!!</p><p>__________<br/>join niall and zayn (along with friends) as they battle for there freedom to be together(though they dont get together quick enough for my liking) against management,simon is on there side. but whats and angel to do when faced with his career or his best mate.literally mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. another page

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at these things so read on if you find it interesting.....or you are extremely bored.

this is the first short chapter of the story. zayn is always shunned in there group,well not shunned. he is to afraid to be near them.  
niall want to get to know the raven haired boy. ed and harry have been dating for four months in secret,but nothing like a little lilo action to sort that last bit out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________zayn sat across from the other lads dooddling in his notebook. they had a performance later tonight but since it was at least four hours away they decided to hang out here until they where called,they being louis, harry, liam, niall and himself. zayn looked around the room seeing liam chatting with louis and niall chatting with harry. why did he have to be so amazingly good? why did he have to be an  **angel** why not a vampire or  _something_ not a bleeding angel.

  


  


niall looked up catching zayns eyes smilng at him. zayn looked down not wanting him to see what lay hidden behind his eyes. zayn quickly got up,evacuating to the back of the bus. 

zayn went into his small room consisting of a double bed and a wardrobe pushed up against the wall. he tore off his shirt a slight burn coming from his shoulder blades. zayn quickly jumped on the bed and looked at the mirror over the bed,hanging on the wall. all along his back,where his natural tattoo was(black wings) was a red trail,the crimson substance sliding down his back,coming to a stop at zayns jeans.


	2. 2

pain.

 

pain in intense,its the most powerful feeling in the world. what leads people to suicide? pain. what leads people to hate themselves,and others? pain. pain is the thing blinding zayns vision,crippling him as he clung to the side of the bed. he didnt want to move,he really didnt. he didnt want to fall into the abyss,didnt want to face his fate. 

i guess that was always something about zayn. he never ever wanted to be a dark angel,to evil. bad ending. but that didnt mean he ever wanted to be a good angel,to much of a suckup. bad ending. cause see the thing with zayn was that he was always looking for the best stories,the most interesting plot,the most enticing characters. 

but most importantly?? zayn wanted niall. the blue sapphire eyes that sparkled with his happiness,the soft hair that was dyed yes but still looking beautiful. zayn wanted to be able to hold the small petite body last thing before he fell asleep and kiss those sweet lips first thing. 

zayn wanted a real ending,with ups and downs and fights and make ups. he wanted the full thing.


	3. another page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> into the abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got it to work!!!

zayn was falling,falling quickly. he was falling through pure blackness with horrifying sounds echoing through what he guessed was what angels called the abyss. every year those angels ,good or bad,fell into a dream like state where they went into the abyss. they were given a test to see what angel they will be.(that rhymed >.

)zayn fell through the humid black smoke,the fumes burning his throat and making his eyes water as he finally came to a stop two or three inches before the hard marble floor. a small sigh escaped zayns mouth before he was plonked onto the floor with a thump.

he sighed getting up slowly to see two mirrors facing each other. in between stood zayn on a podium. one mirror the white one was beautifully adorned with golden sculptures with a zayn in white clothes standing in it. the scene shifted to niall and zayn holding hands walking down the path of somewhere unknown with people smiling at them as they passed. it shifted again white fog clouding it for a second before a picture showed niall on a blood littered floor with his limbs tied. a man stood above him with dark brown hair and blue eyes. zayn was in this picture looking like a puppet as he was forced by an invisible force to not hurt the man.   
everyone knows angels can’t hurt anyone. the last scene appeared from the milky white fog showing zayn a picture of a graveyard with two white tombstones. one was amazingly kept with the words   
‘niall horan   
died protecting children’ written on it with bouquets littering the sides.  
the other...could barely be called white. it was like one of those t shirts from a washing powder add. it was filthy and cracked ,with graffiti covering the base. on it where the words  
‘zen malik  
died not helping his friend in death’

zayn gasped flying back from that mirror spinning on his heel ,a black mirror cracking and littered with bones,to see a picture of him wearing black clothes sitting with his family . they were talking and laughing before the scene shifted through black tar almost to reveal an alley.  
niall was walking through an alley holding a mans hand when a shadow jumped from the window above. he tackled niall and raised a glass to strike for the heart. zayn jumped from the roof and landed on him grabbing his arm and plunging the knife into him. niall ran away grabbing his boyfriend hands not noticing the look zayn gave him. everyone knew angels and dark angels couldn’t mix.

the scene shifted to a scene of the hall in his families house,the one with all the portraits of the malik family painted into the wall,some crossed out where they choose the good side. a young boy sat on the step leading down from the kitchen and smiled up at the picture of zayn smirking out of the wall. a woman appeared from thin air and picked him up giving him to zayn.

zayn gasped,that was his son. he looked between both mirrors stuttering slightly.

be good and have niall for a small amount of time and die hated or be evil and not have him at all but be able to protect him and have his family.

zayn didn’t want to decide. he just wanted niall .  
he jumped into the black mirror

everything froze as two figures stood before him arguing 

‘’love,he is evil in his blood!its the right choice’’  
‘’but you saw his fate its worse that any other i have seen,he choose to be evil rather than choose and have to lose his love…..i think he should become the One’’ she fluttered a bit closer holding his hand slightly before he groaned and nodded snapping his fingers. he turned to be sighing slightly.   
‘’dont make me regret this’’ i nodded even though i didnt know what he was talking about. with a wave of there hands black wind sprouted from my back. i gasped at the feeling of power before the feathers turned white leacing the feathers nearest to my back black and the skin under the feathers black. a shimmering golden glow enveloped him as his wings developed golden tips like armour on the outside (when wings are spread ,the side not facing zayn) slicing through the dark to reveal a white castle.

‘’well….looks like the fool didnt die’’ the man snorted walking away tipping his hand in our direction before the women waved and everything disappeared.


End file.
